Mania will Smile Down upon Thee
by Ceresxthexstar
Summary: It's further than 500 years in the future. All of her original true friends are dead, and Buffy is far from human. With new enemies approaching and Buffy now the shell of her old self, how can anyone remain sane? Including some references to the comics but you don't need to have read them. Rating may change later.
1. She

** Hi! I know I'm also working on a Sweeney Todd AU, but inspiration struck me like a lightening bolt. Some factors you might need to remember in this fic: This story takes place waaaay far in the future. After Willow's death and Fray. If you haven't read the comics; more than 500 years in the future. Please enjoy and I don't own Buffy the vampire slayer, The monster heart-smasher Joss Whedon does.**

* * *

Sandra was prepared. Or at least she was truly planning to be after this all-day cram session. Mid-terms were tomorrow morning, and she had forgotten all about them till three days ago. Panicked, she had called in sick to work just to spend time studying. Fortunately for Sandra though, it seemed she was able to succeed in all the necessary chapters that would be covered on the mid-terms. Sandra couldn't say the same for her roommate, Nancy. Nancy was rather close to Sandra, but they were clearly polar opposite. She hadn't rehearsed her studies once, and she was going to a Halloween party that night. Sandra was concerned for her friend, but she had to worry about herself for once.

As the fairly diligent college student scurried through the dark hallways, she paused at the windows to see that a thunderstorm was coming near. Sandra wasn't frightened by storms of any kind, but being it late at night in a seemingly abandoned hallway can do wonders on someone. Pushing back a shudder she continued walking in the dank abyss of transportation. Deciding to calm her nerves she lost herself in her thoughts. As she dazed about trivial things, Sandra realized she could hear a faint drumming noise.

It sounded as if someone was drumming their finger tips on hardwood. Passing it off as the rain that had begun outside, Sandra quickened her pace toward her dorm room. Then strange thoughts began returning to her head. Bone chilling thoughts. She remembered the scary story Nancy had told her last week. It was about two girls in college just like them. One was named Juli, who loved to party and slack off. The other was named Meg, who kept to her studies and rarely had fun. Sandra recalled the way Nancy put the emphasis on Meg; referring to how little Sandra actually went out.

_"Meg had been cramming one night much like herself." Nancy said cryptically, "It was two o'clock, when she realized that she'd left one of the textbooks upstairs on her bed. With a dramatic sigh, she rose, and climbed the stairs slowly to her third-floor dorm lights were dim in the long hallway, and the old boards creaked under her weary tread. She reached her room and turned the handle as softly as she could, pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, so that the hall lights wouldn't wake her roommate._

_"The room was filled with a strange, metallic smell. She frowned a bit, her arms breaking out into chills. There was a strange feeling of malice in the room, as if a malevolent gaze were fixed upon her. It was a mind trick; the all-nighter was catching up with her." At this point, Nancy turned down the heat, to further translate the effect._

_"She could hear Juli breathing on the far side of the room—a heavy sound, almost as if she had been running. Juli must have picked up a cold during the last tense week before finals._

_"She crept along the wall until she reached her bed, groping among the covers for the stray history textbook. In the silence, she could hear a steady drip-drip-drip sound. She sighed silently. Facilities would have to come to fix the sink in the bathroom… again."_

Sandra noticed goosebumps were being created on her skin as she remembered the eerily familiar story.

_"Her fingers closed on the textbook. She picked it up softly and withdrew from the room as silently as she could._

_Relieved to be out of the room, she hurried back downstairs, collapsed into an overstuffed chair and studied until six o'clock. She finally decided that enough was enough. If she slipped upstairs now, she could get a couple hours' sleep before her nine o'clock exam._

_The first of the sun's rays were beaming through the windows as she slowly slid the door open, hoping not to awaken Juli. Her nose was met by an earthy, metallic smell a second before her eyes registered the scene in her dorm room. Juli was spread-eagle on top of her bed against the far wall, her throat cut from ear to ear and her nightdress stained with blood. Two drops of blood fell from the saturated blanket with a drip-drip noise that sounded like a leaky faucet._

_Scream after scream poured from her mouth, but she couldn't stop herself any more than she could cease wringing her hands. All along the hallway, doors slammed and footsteps came running down the passage._

_Within moments other students had gathered in her doorway, and one of her friends gripped her arm with a shaking hand and pointed a trembling finger toward the wall. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Then she fainted into her friend's arms._

_On the wall above her bed, written in her roommate's blood, were the words: 'Aren't you glad you didn't turn on the light?'"_

The drumming was louder, as was Sandra's heart. Speed walking in the hallway was evident as she tried extremely hard to forget her fears. There is no possible way that story could happen to her. It's not like she was doing the exact same thing that Meg was.

...

No..it's just too narrow. That chronic noise was surely getting to her though. _Why can't it leave? _Sandra thought desperately. She concluded for sure that it wasn't the rain, as it was too loud and fast to be the lost drops just beyond the window. _Where could it be coming from? Should I just not get the science book? I can go back..can't I? _These were just of the few questions running rapidly around her head.

Just as she was about to turn back and give into her fear before grades, she...saw a figure at the end of the hall.

Outside, thunder belted out it's lyrics of a long forgotten song followed by lightening. Sandra froze, static and fearful. On the inside, she was screaming for help. The figure was unrecognizable, and remained still. In the gloom, she couldn't tell who it was. _Maybe its another cram student. If so why is it just standing there?_

Dread was crawling up her spine like a spider. After what seemed like a millennium of nothing, Sandra reluctantly called out to the stranger.

"He-hello? Steven, is that you?"

...

After anxious anticipation, the figure acknowledged her.

"Nancy said to give you this."

The person held up what looked to be a book. Her science book.

By the voice, Sandra guessed it was a girl. She relaxed a bit, but hesitantly moved towards the other female. When she reached the other side of the hallway, she realized the girl a tad shorter than Sandra. Her face was shrouded in darkness, but long blonde hair was palpable. She obtained the textbook from the girl.

"So, uh, how do you know Nancy?" No response was given.

"Well thanks anyway, I gues-"

"Don't you have some well needed studying to do? I believe everyone was notified of mid-terms tomorrow." She interrupted.

"Oh." Sandra said absently, "Yeah..thanks."

She turned to walk away a bit too quickly; not daring to look back in panic that she would see something terrifying. Returning to the dimmed library, Sandra settled in the corner. As comfortable as she was there, she couldn't quite shake that something was amiss.

Back in the silent hallway. She remains. Lightening flashes and reveals a mass of deep red behind her. She turns and gracefully strolls down the darkened hall.

* * *

**THE END. Just kidding, but I wonder who SHE is? Blow me if you don't know. I'm sorry that was totally uncalled for and I will go kill myself now. Please read and review!**


	2. You Dare?

**Hello again everyone. I must do my homework, or else I will weep over my own demise. Crap, ok I'm going to go do that now while you guys read this little tidbit I threw up. I still don't own Buffy the vampire slayer**

* * *

"Did you have to be so gruesome?"

The midnight air was thick that night. Two out of place figures could be located at the top of the tallest skyscraper in the city. One man stood near the woman; who sat at the edge of the building. The man looked to be in his thirties and of Japanese descent, while the woman hardly looked over the age of nineteen. He had dark raven hair that swept his eyes from view. The girl had long yellow hair that almost reached her ankles.

The evening was bright. Down below, the city reiterated its daily work as if nothing were different. On the left side, a lone college remained still. There was no clue that anyone was aware of the travesties that took place there. "Shut up you." She replied irritably.

"Buffy I'm serious. She w-" Before he dared to finish, Buffy in a flash pinned the man against the descending pole. Pollution clogged the air; so much that it seemed suffocating. It was bad for humans to be in such a high plane for very long. That would be a possible danger to the pair, if they were apart of such a race.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT, YOU DEPLORABLE WORM!"

If the wind didn't create as much sound up that high, the silence would have been unbearable. The man closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"What were your connections to that girl anyway?"

_My connections mean nothing._

Pausing for a moment, Buffy released the man. Looking away from him, she stared off into the distance. Her crimson eyes pierced the night; her twined pigtails blowing in the wind. "We had no direct contact."

After a moment of stillness, the man reclaimed his spot next to Buffy. They stayed like that for a while. Buffy drowned in daydreams as she blocked out the presence of the man. Old days of sunshine and very much alive mothers roamed in her mind. Buffy had thought she had it hard back then. She never realized how naive she had actually been.

_You are the slayer..._

Buffy laughed at that. She could never be the slayer again. Slayers are meant to vanquish evil and die. Not vanquish countless evils, outlive their watchers, and continue living. A bleach haired vampire once told her that living was what gave ones life meaning. Perhaps that was true for normal humans, but not for her, never for her.

She wasn't even a human anymore. Her friends are nonexistent, and she remained alone forever. Never ending, always living. She had numerous names today. In the demon world she is called many things. The endless slayer, Carmilla, and Elizabeth were the top three names she went by. Buffy would permit no one to call her by her original name. They had no right to. They were not her friends.

"I mean, I know you don't give two shits about some girl, but you converted so much anger into her death."

"Shut your insufferable face hole Satoru."

Satoru frowned. He came to know Buffy during her massacre in the 7th realm of Hell. He had been killed a thousand years before Buffy found him. He was a lowly woodcutter, and a weary traveler came along the road looking for a place to rest.

_"Whither you from tired pilgrim?" Satoru asked. He was looking for someone to feed upon lately, since there were no nearby villages. Satoru was beginning to starve, and wanted to take an opportunity with the middle aged man._

_"North of the sun." He replied simply, "May I take slumber in your hovel this night?"_

_Satoru smiled, and he nodded. He would get to feed tonight. Even if he was a nukekubi, he would allow the man a dignified death in his sleep. The moon had crawled up the sky in no short amount of time. Satoru politely waited for the man to fall into dreamland bliss before attacking. _

_Hours later, the traveler emerged bleary-eyed from a fitful sleep to find Satoru's head decapitated with no blood splatter to be seen. Realizing the truth the man stole Satoru's body and submerged it in a nearby ravine._

_The nukekubi panicked, as the sun rose and he still could not find his body. He spotted it within his garden, and was about to reach it when the first few rays of sunlight beamed over the horizon; turning Satoru to ash._

_He then was sentenced to eternity in the 7th circle of hell: _Violence. _He remained in the outer ring constantly sinking in the boiling river of blood and fire._

_Again.._

_Again.._

_Again..._

_Until a vengeful woman began wreaking havoc in the circle. He overheard she was from the surface. The Hell daemons called her the endless slayer. He could not care what went on outside of the rings. It was too tiring, and he lost his sanity far too many times. How long had he been there? Satoru could not say. His lips could not move, let alone speak his opinion. The pain and suffering was all he knew, and there was nothing else. He knew not what a slayer was, or where he came from. His life beyond hell was nothing more than a blur. He vaguely remembered a man. He was a human? But what was a human?_

_These were questions Satoru could not find the answer to._

_Until she spoke._

_"そこに " She spoke. To him. Why him?_

_"脱出したいか。" Why was she talking to him at all?_

_Satoru opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He could not see this woman who was speaking to him. He wanted to answer. Why? What life would await him if he left? He couldn't fathom anything beyond the hell that he knew here. So why did he feel this nagging in his chest? What was this feeling? It was not like the scorching pain or loneliness that he only knew._

_"その希望"_

_What? What words were she saying? Satoru felt that he used to know this speech. But now..he knew nothing._

_Then... _

_He understood. He knew what this feeling was. It was one he knew very well. It was in his heart even before the days of continual bloodshed. This emotion is what helped him fight through the slaughter of his village. It saved him from the torture on his trip to Mount Kurama. It was a definite power that he could wield against all odds._

_"その希望"_

_Satoru knew those words!_

_Its.._

_Its.._

_"You are experiencing hope."_

_He became aware of many things, He used to be a human, with a family. And then he was a nukekubi, who killed many people. Even then, he still had hope for the future. He could still feel, and love, hate, and destroy. How could he have allowed himself to drift away like that? _

_"Do wish to escape?" She reiterated._

_This time he was conscious of answering her. "Yes."_

_Despite the fact that his eyes have been reduced to deep melting masses, Satoru could see her. A beauty like none he's ever seen. She was light itself. He stretched an arm in her direction, and she gladly seized it._

_After that he could not recall anything else after that point. When he awoke, he was himself, but not really. A thousand years in hell is not something that can just be brushed off. When he looked in the mirror, the only thing he could recognize was his face. Satoru would never be the same person he was back then. _

He then learned that the one who saved him went by the name of Elizabeth. She aided him in assimilating back into the world. After they went their separate ways, he learned that her real name was Buffy Summers. She used to be a fantastic human slayer. But as the years went by and all her comrades died, she became monster. She became even more powerful than she was before, and she rested on a superior plane between demons and gods.

"I was hired to eliminate that child."

Satoru turned to Buffy, "By who?"

She paused, and took an unneeded breath, "A lowly Imp."

His face retaliated, "An Imp?!" Buffy glared at him, she wiggled a bit to make herself more comfortable. "You see, that girl made a deal with the Imp's witch master: Es'me." He nodded, letting her know she was listening.

"When the child couldn't pay back, Es'me sent the Imp to destroy her. He became worried, when he didn't have the power to kill the girl. He spotted me in the woods and asked me to take care of it."

"What do you get in return?" Satoru asked.

"A Satanic spell book."

He laid back and digested the news. He _hmmed_ and closed his eyes. "I'm guessing you ate her soul then?"

Buffy gave no sign that she heard his question. Instead, she stood and began walking on the ledge of the building with beautiful grace. "The girl who called herself_ Nancy_, was a fool" She slithered the name Nancy off her tongue like it was poison. _She was weak and reckless._ Buffy thought aimlessly.

For awhile they remained still and quiet. Leaving each other to their thoughts. It was until Satoru remembered why he summoned Buffy in the first place. He had some semi important news to give her.

"I've been thinking about killing my apprentice." He said blankly. Buffy's facial expression stayed unchanged. In a very robotic like voice she questioned, "Why do you think that you may?" Satoru thought a moment, then he spoke.

"She was only a little girl. Turned to a vamp only three years ago."

Buffy stayed hushed, waiting for him to continue. "Y'know how kid vamps are more than anyone; they're twisted and insane."

Buffy nodded. She knew exactly what they're like. She's had her fair share of unstable kids. The old slayer couldn't blame them. They were innocent care free children, then they get turned and became far scarier than any adult vampire. It was because they couldn't age, and their brain hadn't been developed enough to handle the lamentable change in their life. It used to torture Buffy when she killed them, but...not anymore.

Sure, she truly feels pity for them. The fact lays that if they can't control their blood lust and limit themselves to only killing to feed, then Buffy would simply exterminate them. That's how it worked these days. Buffy used to destroy everything that wasn't harmless or human. But over the years she realized it doesn't work that way, that you can't always pick and choose who dies. So she kills anything that she finds immoral or attempts to pose a threat in her direction.

_I wonder what a certain British mentor would say to that._

"I might just kill her, it really is a shame. To think I actually saw potential..."

Satoru trailed off, as a terribly ludicrous idea sprouted within his head. "Hey, Bu-Eliza?" Buffy turned and acknowledged his presence once more. "Yes?" He hesitated. What if she spits in his face and throws him off the building for saying what he was about to say?

"Uh...could you.." _Dammit! I just want to die today don't I? "_Well uh...what I mean is..."

"Spit it out you fool."

"Would you mind taking her off my hands!?"

That day, Satoru experienced something new. He had actually witnessed Buffy with a surprised expression. Shocked even. He's seen Buffy with only the few facial expressions: neutral, angry, amused, happy, sadistically happy, and maybe sadness, but only on one occasion. Never stunned. It always seemed that nothing in the world could ever surprise Buffy. Though he wasn't sure if this was a good thing.

"You..." Her blood red eyes were hidden under her hair at that moment. Satoru gulped. He doesn't know if he wants to spend some extra time in hell again. Though granted, Buffy's wrath was more nerve-wracking for him.

"You..what?"

Satoru swallowed again. Inhaling once, he repeated more clearly this time.

"Would you mind taking care of her instead, and see if she really does have potential?"

The pipe of the roof began pouring its pollution out into the air. The noise was soft, but it could be heard within the stillness. And Buffy couldn't find it more annoying than the situation she was in. Breathing in, she composed her face back to its normal intimidating stature.

"You dare suggest such a responsibility upon me?" She said, her voice seething with venom.

He didn't answer. What could he say? Just by asking the question itself was destined for failure. Masters never gave their fledglings up to anyone. So he was already committing a taboo by asking her to take it. She was going to say no, and maybe beat him to a pulp for even thinking it.

"When?"

_What?_ So that's what he just said. "What?"

"When do you want to meet so I can pick her up?"

_This was not happening... It's impossible... She would never in a million years..._

"What?" He questioned once more.

"I will not repeat myself. Tell me when." Well. That was unexpected. _Maybe Eliza really does have a soft spot. _He smiled at that. Almost laughing at the thought of Buffy being all cuddly and happy with anyone. It was just too out of character for her.

He locked eyes with Buffy. "Next month is fine." She nodded, and was about to take off when-

"Thank you. Elizabeth." Her eyes burned into his skull, her crimson orbs like fire.

"Don't give me your pity. I'm not doing this for you."

And with that, she launched herself off the skyscraper into the night.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope I didn't get too carried away with Satoru. He's not going to be a major character, but who knows? Please read and review because that's what I love! Ha, I said hope too much.**_  
_


	3. Drusilla wannabe

**I need to sleep. No. Must print lab. Then go on tumblr to roleplay with Madoka. First I will leave this here, and I still don't own Buffy the vampire slayer**

* * *

_The droplets that showered her felt like a calming white noise. Where was the guilt? Was she feeling guilty for not being guilty? The deafening sounds of screams rang in her ears._

_Stop...please..._

_It **never **ends. How could anyone bear with this reality? The outside world could not be heard by her. She blocked out all means of insanity...but...what if she was losing her mind? You can't be insane and still be sane...right? _

_No..._

_No..._

_I saw her die. I laughed. I cried. What am I? This experience was unlike any other. It's not possible to feel this tainted. Cleanse. Soap. Water._

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5..._

_Pounding. Was her heart about to explode? This feeling is not hers. She's unworthy. Cleanse. Soap. Water._

_10, 11, 12..._

_It was louder now. Was she going to die? Please...stop..._

_"Monster."_

_She could hear Xander say. "Monster." A dead Giles croaks. "Monster." Willow whispers. "Monster." Dawn... "Monster." Angelus snickers._

_"Monster." _

_Her eyes widen. Spike is staring before her, his face lined with pure disgust._

_They surround her, yelling. "Monster!"_

_The pounding is so fierce that she feels that her ears will begin to bleed._

_"**Monster!**"_

_"**Trash!**"_

_"**Vile**!"_

_Stop..please..._

_"**MONSTER**!"_

_"_**SHUT UP**_!"_

_The bathroom door crashed open. A bleach blonde vampire whose face was worry stricken barges in._

_"Buffy!"_

* * *

Buffy watched as the sun rose from its slumber as she contemplated the recent events. She has no idea whatsoever what came over her. It made no sense. It wasn't like she felt the need to save the vampire child, so why did she? Satoru was a fool, unprepared and irresponsible. He would rather kill his own apprentice than take the necessary time to train her. Maybe that was it. Though not shown, she was royally pissed when Satoru considered killing the child.

Sometimes she wished she had just left him in hell. If only she were a carefree moron again.

She forgot to ask what the girls name was; not that it mattered. Names were trivial frustrating things. They were the key to ones soul, yet they could stain you with blood just as much. It's no wonder Buffy didn't keep herself to one name.

She began to stroll through the wooded area, watching as dawn approached. The sky turned an appealing pink-red, and Buffy wondered if the sunlight always felt this cold. _I guess I just can't restore any part of that back into my memory. _

"Elizabeth, darling!" Buffy flinched, she recognized that voice...

Before she knew it, a tiny weight tried to tackle her to the ground. _Shit! _If her calculations were correct, then this person was none other than..

"I just knew you would come back to me my pretty little bitch!" Buffy spun her head around and looked down to see, "Ague."

Ague smirked rather suggestively, "My baby is here with her master like she's supposed to be!"

Ague was a short girl, seemingly around age fifteen. She had rainbow colored hair that was arranged in two crooked pigtails. Her make up was over done to the point of having the same appearance of Helena Bonham Carter, and her outfit was a mixture of various Victorian dresses. She latched onto Buffy's arm for dear life, and nuzzled her face into the old slayers chest.

"Unhand me you abortion." Buffy commanded dangerously.

Ague's grin only broadened. Her hands began roaming Buffy's body, dipping into unmentionable places. "You naughty girl. Its been to long; my body's been aching for you."

The endless slayer remained unfazed, and simply smacked Ague away. "You have no ownership over me you unfortunate gutter slag." Ague twirled about, laughing insanely. "O, my dark princess is as cruel as always!" She retorts, a twisted smile painting her face, "It makes me want to have you screech my name for all the world to hear..."

Buffy retaliated by cracking Ague in the face. As the girlish demon dell back in shock, Buffy rounded back in the other course. "I belong to no one. If I _did,_ you would be a despicable shit stain on the rug before I became yours."

The endless slayer proceeded to spring herself into the air, attempting to escape the psychotic yandere. That girl had always been a thorn in her side, if she could get away from from Ague; then Buffy would allow herself to celebrate.

No such luck.

Speedily catching up with her tail, was the blushing warthog herself. "Baby I love it when you hurt me! Do it again!" Ague's face was pretty jacked up after that strike. A gnarly purple bruise covered almost half of her face. Blood had begun to seep from her left eye.

_Dammit! I knew this would happen!_ Buffy thought disgruntled.

The sun was itching its way to the top of the sky while the two played their game of chase. Buffy glided through the city, occasionally hopping from the tops of buildings. Buffy reeled backward when she had grabbed her foot, which sent Ague spiraling back down to Earth.

The girl slowly stood up. Watched Buffy, who was perched high above. Ague launched herself onto Buffy. She pulled back her fist and aimed it at Buffy. The punch barely glanced her chin. She noticed the second punch coming a bit too late. She was sent flying through a window.

Ague cautiously approached the building. "Is my Elizabeth dead already?" Her voice cut through the fragmented stillness. At that moment, a demented body struck the girl from behind, crashing into the same building.

Buffy landed gracefully before a damaged Ague. Briskly, she yanked on Ague's hair, pulling her forward. She proceeded to glide her keen nails over Ague's face, making her bleed.

"Oh! Yes! Hurt me more! More!" She howled. "Tell me where it hurts." Buffy spoke seductively. She directed her claws to Ague's neck. She paused before digging in. "Ahhh!" Buffy continued to lacerate into her throat. Blood drizzled down her arms. "Tell me." She demanded, growing more irate.

She screamed in pain and ecstasy. Ague guzzled, red ooze seeping from her mouth. "Like...my...m-ne-ck" This only provoked Buffy to claw further until she could speak no more. Her body twitched a bit, previous to going numb.

The endless slayer stood. She wasn't going to stay dead, that much Buffy knew. Ague would revive in an hour or two, unfortunately. It would be in her best interest to scram. The sniveling girl would only be a pain in her ass. As always.

She hopped out of the gaping hole and made her way towards the morning sky. A sunny beautiful day it was. The sunlight wasn't warm like it used to be. But maybe it was just her. Everything looks better when the sun goes down anyway.

* * *

_"Shes lost it! We're all gonna die!"_

_"Shut up whelp!"_

_"Maybe a spell?!"_

_"No!"_

_"She still has a soul...right?"_

_"She might be possessed."_

_"Why else would she do these..."_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! If you have any requests on where I should take the story, just ask! I'm not a scary person I swear! Please R&R! **


	4. Waiting for You

**This took a bit to long to come up with. I wasn't really sure how to write this story, but requests are welcome since I don't have a real set up yet. Anyway here you go!**

* * *

"Oi, open up!" Buffy pounded on the door. Sighing, she lifted her foot to open it herself. Just as she was about to make contact with the wood, an unlocking sound could be heard from the inside. The door opened a crack, and a small youthful face could be seen. Buffy's eyes bored into the child's. "Tell your master that I require his presence."

She nodded and the door closed. Shuffling sounded inside, and soon the the door was wide open, revealing a withered old man. His tired eyes sized Buffy up before recognition streaked his face. "Elizabeth." He stated happily, "What have you been up to the past thirty years?"

Buffy shrugged, and invited herself in. The old cottage was cluttered with various herbs and potions. Shelves were used to the maximum, and bottles were almost filled to the brim. The place had wise and mystical aura, one that even Buffy took comfort in. The old man shut the door as he waited for a reply.

"I have been traveling; searching is the better term for it." She said wistfully. The elder looked at her quizzically, "What for, if you mind me asking?" She met his gaze for a moment, then went back to observing her surroundings. "It is not something I can tell." He looked away sadly.

They stayed in comfortable silence as he lead her to the parlor room. Buffy seated herself on an armchair and he left to prepare the tea. After a couple minutes, he returned and handed her her teacup. "I suppose this will be the last time I see you before I die." He said as a matter-a-fact. Buffy did not respond. And they remained still for a few seconds.

"I will return when your granddaughter has taken your place."

"I understand. But it is a shame."

The old man laughed, his spectacles bouncing with his movement, "I would have thought you'd be a bit more cheerful if this is your last visit." Buffy sighed, and allowed herself to smile. The elders laughs morphed into sobs as tears began to roll down his wrinkled skin.

She rose from her seat and crossed to the where he sat. She took his face in her hands and brushed his tears away. "You are the one being left in this world that I'll always return to." She said sadly, "Everything else that has any meaning has perished long ago." His cries ceased, but the tears proceeded.

"That is why I search. I search for my purpose, and I wait for you. You do not wait for me; you have a life while I am but a shell."

Buffy continued while she embraced his shaking form. "I have seen your kinsmen birth and die for many generations, but I always remember them. I will roam the Earth again and again, but you can truly live Christopher."

She rocked back and forth until he was still once more. "I waited so long to see your angelic face just one more time." Christopher shook his head, "I apologize for such an unwieldy man I am." Buffy smiled.

"You are the strongest for allowing yourself to be honest."

Christopher grinned. It was nice; being around him again. He was always the mischievous little scamp. But he knew how to make anyone brighten, even in the most difficult of times. Unlike his traitor of a son, who ran away after his wife became pregnant, leaving the Harris family devastated. Buffy was proud of Christopher though, and had high hopes for his granddaughter.

"Where are you off to after this?" He said, breaking the quietness.

Buffy thought a moment, "Nowhere specifically; at least for a month."

Christopher tilted his head, "Whats in a month?" She sighed heavily, sipping her tea. "I am bringing up an apprentice." The old man flinched, going unnoticed by the girl.

_The poor child.. _He thought tragically. The thought that anyone would have to be watched over by Buffy made him shiver. As comforting as she can be, he knows that she is a dark and pernicious force that should not be provoked.

"Oh...an apprentice.." He replied awkwardly. Buffy glared at him, but said nothing.

He thought it was best to change the subject. "So, when will you be leaving?" She set down her cup, then smoothed out her dress. "Tomorrow." His eyes widened, "So soon?" She nodded. Buffy could never stay for long, it was too painful. It would be best that she leave and find something to stave off her boredom for a short while. She would be back when the next contender takes his place.

"I will be taking the guest room tonight if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Buffy then set down her empty teacup, and left the room; turning in for the evening. In the parlor, Christopher was still. Thinking over the many years he had without her standing beside him. This time, his refused to cry, accepting the inevitable.

_Just like Elizabeth wants..._

* * *

_"Buffy!"_

_She walks..._

_Alone..._

_As the slayer should. But she laughs at the others. They could not begin to understand true pain._

_Stay away from her..._

_"Buffy please!"_

_Ignore the sadness. The happiness. The feeling._

_It is better to be stone and unfeeling. Than to drown in your comrades blood._

_The master vampires try with all their might to bring back their lover. But their attempts are futile._

_Just leave her be._

_Leave her to die._

_After all, slayers are meant to fight._

_Then die._

_"Buffy..."_

_"Slayer..."_

_"Killer."_

* * *

The morning light shone through the curtains in Rena's room. The girls eyes cracked open; unused to the sunlight. She had retired to her own room after grandfather and the scary woman finished talking last night. She wondered if the strange lady stayed overnight.

Rena slowly rose from her bed. Stretching, she preceded with her morning routine. She then opened the door of her room to go and prepare breakfast. What she didn't expect was to see the lady from last night standing outside her room. She yelped is surprise and stumbled backwards. The woman caught her arm before Rena's head could kiss the edge of the night stand.

She righted herself and actually observed the woman's features. Her hair was unbelievably long and golden. Her lips were red and Rena's paled in comparison. What was most noticeable though were her eyes. They were blood red, and seemed to go to the bottom of a dark abyss. They had this ancient look about them; like they had witnessed everything there is to see.

She was absolutely radiant. Her expression was stoic and uncaring.

"Your name is Rena Harris. Am I wrong?" The woman said formally. "Huh? Oh, uh yeah that's me!" The lady curtsied, her elegant dress flowing around her calves. "My name is Elizabeth Anne. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Rena was awestruck by Elizabeth's formality. She wasn't sure how to react; she had never encountered someone like this before. "I will be spending the day with you. Christopher said you may abandon your duties for today." _What? _

"Eh..o-okay."

The meal at breakfast was literally the most uncomfortable experience Rena had ever been through. Grandfather had left saying he had some errands to attend to and Elizabeth refused to eat anything Rena had offered. "The food would give me no sustainable nourishment." And she settled only for coffee. Meanwhile Rena ate her food in complete silence as Elizabeth watched.

After she ate, the eerie woman said to simply follow her. Elizabeth brought Rena to the fountain that resided in the center of town. The area was almost vacant as the little town became destitute years before. Even the poor fountain was all dried up of water. The shops and buildings were silent, and everything seemed cold.

_Grandfather once told me about the days when this small village was bustling and noisy. Then one day, developed cities were being crafted. Eventually, food became scarce, and everyone moved out. Its a good thing that we live outside of town or we would have to leave too._

"I remember when your grandfather was a tiny child." Elizabeth said, her gaze on the clouded sky. "This place was more lively back then. Although I seem to like it better this way." Rena looked up at her, "How did you know Grandfather as a boy? You wouldn't have been born yet."

Elizabeth chuckled, which sent Rena off guard. "I was born many centuries before Christopher." She stared down at the girl; confusion lining her face. "I am not human. Not for a very long time."

"When?" She asked absently.

"Over five hundred years ago."

Rena gasped, she read about creatures with crimson eyes that killed men of all ages by sucking out their life force. She could be planning to kill her grandfather! She needed to know more. "A-are you a-a succubi?"

Elizabeth burst into peels of laughter. So much so that she was shaking. Rena's face heated. "You read a lot stories don't you!" She cackled in between laughs, "Jesus Christ, you are a riot!" After some more hilarity, while Rena remained embarrassed, Elizabeth finally settled down.

"No, that is completely absurd." Elizabeth said, giggling slightly. The girl sighed, "Then what are you?" The woman's eyes glazed over. She turned her head slightly away from Rena's view. She didn't reply to her question for a couple of minutes. Rena took to staring at the overgrown weeds beneath her feet. If she looked hard enough, she could see tiny ants marching in a line. One by one, they crawled from their food source to a small hole located at the bottom of the fountain.

"My origins are not of importance."

Her pointed gaze burned into Rena's very soul. "But, I must have Christopher teach you about the would you live in. She said blankly. Rena nodded, and she continued, "Despite my leaving today, I will return when you are ripe of age." Rena didn't really understand anything that had happened that day until years later, when her lessons of magic and demons commenced. She also didn't comprehend why Buffy hadn't visited more often.

She knew that Buffy was powerful. It had been made clear the day Rena almost died at the hands of a vampyr. Buffy not only killed him, but she tore him to shreds with only her fingertips. After that day, she didn't see Buffy for years. She couldn't explain why, but when grandfather had died; she prayed that Buffy would come and save her.

It was silly, but she wanted the mysterious woman to come to her rescue. Rena had the feeling that she had deep bond with Buffy, as if everyone in her family knew the reason to why. After grandfather died, she took his place as the wise sorceress. She went through all books and records until she found what she was looking for.

It was the written history of Buffy Anne Summers. The infamous endless slayer. That is where she found her name. Her ancestor was best friends with Buffy herself. Xander Harris fought alongside this formidable girl, and had smiled with her.

When Rena had gained this information, she suddenly felt important. She meant something to this monstrous queen of darkness, and that made her feel odd. Empowering was not an emotion Rena was familiar with, so she wasn't sure how to react.

On the day Rena married, she prayed that Buffy would come to see her. It was silly, but she wanted to show her the man that would continue the Harris family tree.

One the day Rena had a miscarriage, she prayed for Buffy to come and comfort her. It was silly, but she had truly felt the need to die.

On the day her husband left her, she willed for Buffy to hug her. It was stupid, but she was alone.

On the day she had been raped, she wanted Buffy to come and kill her, but she continued to live.

On the day she gave birth to the wedlock child, she wanted Buffy to explain why this happens. What is it she should feel?

On the day her son got married, she prayed for Buffy to tell her that everything is okay.

_Where did you go? Ah. I am content._

* * *

_It is one thing to be sad over the death of a friend. But it is another to be sad over a murder._

_How am I supposed to feel? Says the girl._

_How could she do this?_

_Killing, always killing..._

_You people never change. _

_"Buffy please! Where did you go?" The bleached haired vampire screams frantically._

_The girl laughs in his face, and the dark haired vampire runs into the room._

_"What've they done to her?" He says, worry evident in his voice._

_unforgivable..unforgivable..unforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivableunforgivable_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And I hope you don't hate it because I took so long!**


	5. Whimsywood

**The one thing that has helped me when writing this is the soundtrack from Angel's Egg. One of my favorite movies, and the music is seriously what I want to be played at my funeral. That or 'Sacrifice' from the last episode in Buffy season 5. If you guys have any suggestions on where I should take the story feel free! Or not...that's okay too.**

* * *

"Do you really have to leave so soon?" Rena whined, her eyes pleading. Buffy stared down at the small child. Her cyan eyes stood out among her jet black hair, and tiny hands curled in frustration. The spitting image of innocence. _So familiar..._ Buffy thought sadly. It wasn't like Buffy had any direct plans that were driving her away from here.

No. That was not the case at all. The endless slayer just couldn't bring herself to stay near Xander's ancestors for an extended period of time. It hurt her so much that she surprised herself. She always had to visit them though, protect them, make sure that Xander's lineage prospers. Buffy loves them for being the survivors they are. A trait that she could remember clear as day. Her old companion was never a quitter. Even when the universe seemed to be working against him he always knew how to break past the weight. Buffy had truly thought he would breakdown when Anya died, but he had shocked her once again. Xander pushed away his feelings so he could focus on the potential slayers and the twilight. Buffy doesn't reminisce too much anymore.

"I believe that I must." She replied simply. Rena's eyes welled up with tears, and Christopher nodded in understanding. He was aware of Buffy's inconsistent visits. The old man was sure this would be the last time they would see each other. Rena wasn't as logical, and Buffy had made a lasting impression on her. She sobbed heavily, forgetting where she was.

Buffy knelt down to her height. "Little one, do not feel sad for me. I am not who your ancestors would be proud of." Rena stopped crying, but continued to sniffle. "You will see me again, but you must accept that I do not last as a friend." Buffy brushed away the tears that threatened to fall, and kissed her forehead. Smiling, she stood up and acknowledged Christopher. "You are an honor to the Harris family, and I wish you well."

Buffy bowed to the man, who smiled warmly in return. She then turned away from the pair, her face forming back into it's neutral expression. She made about 30 feet away when Buffy felt a tug on her leather duster. When she turned back, she say a distraught Rena. Without saying anything, the girl held out a faded pink ribbon with a tiny bell at the end.

Buffy, confused, continued to stare. "I want you to take this with you. When you come back with it, I'll know that you are worth my tears." Buffy gasped inwardly, astonished by the girls' spunk. Then her crimson eyes took a more gleeful light, and accepted Rena's offer. The girl nodded, her face still tear stricken, but an expression of peace was evident.

Without another word, Buffy turned away, and retook her journey toward her true goal. Not looking back once, she felt her heart tug slightly. Then she disappeared, not knowing where life would take her. In this world of many colors.

* * *

_"Are you certain about this?"_

_The slayer nods, her face not giving a single clue to the raging terror she felt deep within._

_Grinning sadistically, "I look forward to working with you Elizabeth Anne Summers."_

_A half a second goes by before she screams in unrelenting pain and agony._

* * *

Buffy landed near an abandoned amusement park, no doubt drained of all it's "human" amusement. Not completely sure about what to do, she strolled past the front gates, and made her way into the theme park.

She passed by old wooded signs whose paint were chipped and rotting. They had no particular direction or names of the rides, only saying things like: "Fun!", and "Groovy!", and "Tubular!" Then Buffy saw a welcome sign with a directory and was almost faded entirely.

It said:

"We hope you enjoy your stay at the amazing _Whimsywood_! Make sure that all kids and siblings get a chance to ride our wonderfully whimsy coasters!"

Buffy blinked. Whimsywood? She had heard of this place before. What significance did this theme park have again? Mentally scolding herself for being so out of it today, Buffy continued through the park while trying to remember. While this place could be defined as a ghost town, Buffy had a hunch that it was like this even when it was in business.

The area had a rather off feel about it, and it was colder than normal. _It would be in my best interest to expect something to happen while I'm here. _The arcade was dank and destitute. Electricity had stopped working long ago. There was small house, and in front of it was what Buffy could only describe as a vacant petting zoo.

The woman hopped over the fence and made her way to the dark house. Before she could land on the first step, Buffy felt something squishy beneath her feet. When she looked down, there was the decaying corpse of a chicken. Buffy gave a look of disgust and wiped her shoe on the edge of the wood, making a grotesque slushy sound.

Buffy continued up the steps and in front of the door. Not even paying attention to the doorknob, Buffy kicked the door open with brute force. The noise could be heard down all the corridors of the park. After waiting a few moments for the dust to settle, she calmly stepped inside. The main living room was bare, with no signs of life. But Buffy knew better. In every step she took the planks beneath moaned. To her left she saw a set of old and tired stairs.

The slayer could see that the stairs were...ominous. They probably led to some empty bedrooms whose owners moved out of years ago. So why did this place give off such a pernicious and negative aura? Buffy could not say, but she was willing to investigate if it meant staving off boredom. Plus the sinister feeling it produced intrigued her. So, against the better judgment of any sane person, the strange woman began to climb the stairs.

Cobwebs and peeling wallpaper surrounded her. For some, the silence would be maddening. Not even the floorboards made any noise. Everything had an uneasy quietness. It was a bit too much. Even so, Buffy some how reached the top. A long narrow hallway greeted her. At this point, many would immediately turn back. Not her, this wasn't even getting started for the endless slayer.

She proceeded down the corridor and passed by closed doors. _This place is only part one. _Coming to the last door, this time it was slightly open and ajar. She pushed it away to see a bathroom. Or what one would call it anyway. The toilet was busted, and the sink filled with various needles and sedatives. The curtain is what covered the bath tub from sight. _How cliche... _

Without any hesitation, Buffy pulled away the sheet. And what she saw was...nothing. Upset, she pouted, but left the bathroom dejectedly. Back outside, it seemed that there was some kind of presence jostling about while she was inside. She sighed, and left the petting zoo.

Passing by many rides, nothing specific caught her interest. That is, until she saw it. A disfigured and ancient statue of a lumberjack resided in front of it. Next to the lumberjack was a classic coaster track, that led into a pitch black tunnel. The sign at the top read: "LumberJack Dan". Now that sparked a shred of remembrance. That name had been trailed around with the name Whimsywood for ages. It annoyed Buffy that she couldn't find the reason why.

She had heard the story so long ago, it was on the tip of her tongue. Dismissing this for a moment, Buffy followed the track into the dark tunnel. As soon as she entered, and the light of the night vanished, the aura was much more bone chilling and sinister. _Oh yeah, this is the place. _Her red eyes pierced the darkness, and she could see shadows moving about. That's when the smell hit her so hard she almost gagged.

It was a putrid stink, and the smell was akin to piss and shit mixed with long rotting bodies. It was so powerful that she almost couldn't bring herself to continue. Buffy did anyway, and was mildly surprised at what she found. Deep within the tunnel that was pitch black to the human eye, carcasses of children resided.

Tainted flesh still clung to the bones, and this gave Buffy the clue that they had been eaten down to the bone. This would indicate that these murders were committed not to long ago. The smell hung in the air like ocean waves. She didn't flinch though, and felt only little bits of pity for the kids.

The slayer knew that these innocents were clearly ignorant till the end. They didn't know their place in the world yet, and that is the one thing that made Buffy's heart clench for the children. It was quickly replaced with barely composed rage, and her motivation was to destroy those responsible. She passed by tiny lumberjacks chopping wood and people. It was a gory scene, and Buffy scoffed at the nerve. There was one question that nestled itself in her brain; when was this amusement park abandoned? The place was eerily neat, like it had been evacuated in a rush.

The shadows loomed over the arched walls, and movements could be seen rustling in the dark. Her eyes narrowed, and the bright red color became of a bloodier variety. Growling angrily, Buffy's mouth unhinged. "You are the lowest kind of vermin, reveal yourselves now!"

The only response was the muffled gibberish coming from the figures. The woman knelt to the ground and with pure elegance, she ripped off one of the coaster tracks like it was paper. To her, it probably was. She adjusted it to her level, and swung the scrap of pointed metal at one of the creatures. It gave out a throaty screech, and fell to the floor.

The other hissed and gurgled at the slayer. Despite this, they still kept themselves from Buffy's sight. She couldn't make out what they looked like, but that wouldn't matter when she killed them. "Children are not a source of food, you're impatient!" She shouted, "You are supposed to wait until they have grown into something useful! Swine!"

Buffy almost laughed at what she was saying. She could be no different than they were, but she didn't have to admit that to these._..things_.

The endless slayer walked toward the darkness, and yanked one of the monster from it's pedestal. Holding it from the top of it's head, she actually got a good look at the thing. It's face was that of soiled flesh, and it's jaw swung down at it's chest. Gaping holes where the eyes should be were of the blackest night, and the top of it's mouth had a row of sharpened teeth. One could only describe it was a walking demented corpse.

Buffy's face contorted in disgust. Without another second, rammed it's skull into the ground, brain matter and chunky blood splattering everywhere.

The other creatures went frantic with hatred for the woman, and finally launched onto her. One attempted to scratch at her eyeballs, but Buffy merely flung it behind her and crushed it's head under her foot. Another locked onto her leg and was about to bite into her flesh when she kicked the leg at a different one, sending them both across the tunnel.

Buffy dug her claws though the chest of one, and ejected it's heart from it's place. A seemingly female thing tried to ambush her from behind, Buffy yanked it over her head by the wrist, and slit it's neck. This fight went on for about five minutes, before there was one attempting escape.

The thing scurried toward the exit of the ride, with Buffy walking casually after it; unimpressed. When it reached the end of the tunnel, it stopped when the moonlight shown through. It seemed to waver for a moment, before Buffy appeared behind it, and swung her fist at it's bony spine. It howled in pain and was thrown in the middle of the field outside.

The thing's mouth tried to form words, but all that came out was guzzled blood and saliva. The light from the moon burned at it's skin, and it thrashed and screamed in pure torture. It was literally being flayed alive by the moon. Buffy watched in interest as it smoked and burned, wanting to document this. The light itself seemed to have the same workings as a vampire in sunlight. Although, the light didn't appear to kill them, only giving the sensation of being on fire.

Eventually, she got bored and walked over to the pathetic beast. With a single swift stomp, Buffy had flattened it's skull.

She sniffed and her crimson eyes bored into the shriveled monster. _ Monster..._

The woman flinched, but shrugged it off. Buffy turned, and trailed back to the direction of the park's exit. It wasn't enough just to be evil.

* * *

**Thank you all who are still reading! I know I'm not the best like Joss Whedon, but at least I can dream. If you guys haven't noticed, Whimsywood is from a creepypasta about a little boy who goes to a strange amusement park. He's excited at first, but then things turn darker than Horrorland did! I recommend you check it out! Till then!**


End file.
